Innocent romance
by violet167
Summary: Misaki and Takumi are two strangers engaged to each other. They want to try to make this marriage work or is one of them lying? Rating could change.
1. Chapter 1

_**New story here and this one is dedicated to Caterina sama since she is an awesome follower. Short prologue to introduce the story( And because of bad weather) then 3k chapters :) Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

* * *

"Takumi will you like some rice?" Misaki Ayuzawa, current fiancee of Takumi Usui said.

Takumi ignored her the first time. Misaki didn't want to get mad at him again but how can she not when he did this over and over again. A few months back they were announced to be engaged although they had never met. At first Misaki was against it but then she thought about her company benefiting from it and agreed. It was a sacrifice she was willing to take. She never really knew Takumi's reason but she was sure he was against it at first too.

"Sorry Misaki I was lost in thought," Takumi said taking a plate of rice from her. The cooks had done their job and left the pair alone in the huge house.

"I see," Misaki answered knowing that wasn't so. She hadn't fully understood him yet but she had to for the good of this marriage. Maybe it's because they were strangers and didn't truly knew each other that she felt he ignored her. Maybe it only took getting to know him. "We have a fitting for the wedding tomorrow," She added then waited for his reaction.

Takumi smiled and hummed in answer. He carried on with eating his dinner. Maybe he really was ignoring her. If that was how he wanted this marriage to be Misaki had no problem with that. She'd rather be alone but there was something about him she wanted to know. Was he really into this marriage or not?

"How was your day?" He asked her putting down his fork. His stare looked genuine as if it was answering her questions.

"Great. We have lunch tomorrow," Misaki said playing with her food as usual. She can't take the tension anymore. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"What?" Takumi asked finally focusing all his attention on her.

"Is it always going to be awkward?" She rephrased her sentence.

"We just need sometime to get to know each other. It's going to be awkward. I'm trying to stay away a little bit to figure you out," Takumi answered in a way it made Misaki forget about all her earlier questions.

She nodded in agreement. "I guess that would make sense."

Takumi put down his fork and stood up. "I look forward to getting to know more about you but for now I have some business to take care of."

"This late at night?" Misaki wondered.

"Yes. It's something even I wish I could avoid," Takumi said walking to the other side of the table to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure."

Misaki followed him to the door and watched his car drive away. For now she can only try to understand him.

Meanwhile

The further Takumi got away from that house the more he was able to loosen up. It was suffocating being in that house with Misaki because he didn't really want to be there but he had to be because of his family. The further he got from that house and the closer he got to his destination he felt better.

He pulled his car in an apartment complex lot and got out to head into the building to head to his _important meeting_. He entered an elevator with his mood feeling better by the second. The elevator came to a halt on the fourth floor. He walked out and proceeded to go down the hall and stopped in front an apartment door.

He fished into his pocket for a key and unlocked the door. When he went into the apartment he could smell food being cooked and a warm smile came to his lips.

A woman in the kitchen noticed his presence and walked over to greet him with a long passionate kiss on his lips. Takumi kissed her back with the same passion.

"What kept you so long?" She asked swinging her arms around his shoulder.

"No need to worry. I'm here now."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The feedback from the prologue was great thanks for enjoying. One guest made me laugh from "This woman can cook?" XD Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-Chapter one-**

* * *

 _A woman in the kitchen noticed his presence and walked over to greet him with a long passionate kiss on his lips. Takumi kissed her back with the same passion._

" _What keep you so long?" She asked swinging her arms around his shoulder._

" _No need to worry. I'm here now."_

Takumi lifted her up bridal style and carried the lovely woman in his arms over to a couch. He sat down carefully with the love of his life in his arms and wrapped one of his arms around her body. Her name was Mei Watari, a woman he was dating for five years and the woman he wanted to settle down with. They met back when a friend introduced the two and at first Takumi was skeptical since he usually showed no interest in girls. They always tried to use him but after getting to know her he came to love her.

Mei for Takumi was the only one who had ever understood and accepted him for who he was. Having hardly come across anyone like that he became attracted to her. If not her he questioned who else? Who would ever love him as just Takumi. She wasn't in this relationship for the money. When he said they should just leave she agreed quickly. She wasn't like others who tried to get in his pocket. Mei was caring and kind to others.

Early this year he wanted to officially introduce her to his family rather than just mention her to them. Unfortunately for him, it was announced he was to marry Misaki Ayuzawa, a woman whom he never met. He opposed the wedding plus the idea of marrying a complete and wanted them to know he wanted to marry Mei but his family was persistent. He couldn't run away as it would be pointless as both him and Mei both have a life built here in Japan. After thinking it through they decided the best thing would be to have Misaki cancel the wedding herself.

It was known Misaki for some reason hated men and Takumi well sometimes he could drive someone crazy. He didn't see them as the perfect match either. Takumi wanted to be portrayed as a good guy and along the way he'd make her believe they weren't right for each other by his actions. There was no point in acting cold to her, Misaki will just decide to go along with the marriage but if she feels he was too good for her just maybe she'll cancel on her own. But how well will that plan work when he's usually cold to others?

"Takumi how long do we have to wait until you and I can actually be married?" Mei pouted resting her head against his broad shoulders. It wasn't easy wasn't the man you love planning a wedding with another woman even if he was doing it so they could be together in the end.

Takumi smiled and caressed her arm loving allowing her to know it's okay.. "You have to be patient. The wedding is three months away so let's say in four months we'll be engaged."

Hurting someone for his advantage was the last thing Takumi wanted to do not that he cared but this was his future with the woman he loved so he had to do anything for Mei.

"Do you two really not sleep in the same beds?" Mei questioned smirking. She already knew Takumi and Misaki slept in different beds.

Takumi frowned. Of course him and Misaki weren't sleeping in the same bed. He had no plans of sleeping with Misaki. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Good," She came closer to his neck and trailed light kisses up to his neck and across his jawline. "I don't want you around other women like that. You're mine."

Takumi pulled her even closer to him. He used his free arm which wasn't holding her and lifted up her chin so he could kiss her. His hands roamed her body until they disappeared under her clothes.

"Careful Takumi you're engaged to be married," Mei teased but still continued to kiss him. She started to button open his shirt.

"You are the one I love," Takumi whispered seductively against her skin. His hands never left her warm body.

"Does that make me a mistress?" Mei half joked.

Takumi chuckled at her comment. Only her can make a joke out of a situation like that. "I guess it does."

Mei giggled as Takumi sat up taking both of them to her bedroom. As usual his business meeting ended up with a naked Mei and himself in her room. When it got too late, hesitantly he left to go home to Misaki.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

For some reason Misaki had somehow decided to wait up for Takumi. It was not that she liked him and wanted to but she was quite curious about this business meeting of his. She never trusted men from the time she was a little girl. They always lied and those lies hurt others. They'd do things and find their way out of it while you're left hurting.

She really didn't want this marriage but when she heard he didn't have luck with women or was seeing anyone she decided to get engaged and see if he could be the one to at least settle down with. If they don't love each other, which she doubted that happening she will stay in the engagement. Misaki had a business and for a business to succeed you need lots of power which Takumi's company could offer.

The one thing he should never do is try to hurt her or betray her. When Misaki put her trust in someone and they broke it they faced hell in the end. Her trust is hard to earn and easy to break. She wasn't asking him to love her but just to get along until they hopefully loved each other.

This business meeting had her wondering for some reason. It wasn't her place to question him but she'd be damned if she let some guy used her and played her. Misaki has a somewhat cold personality but it was to protect herself. She wanted to put her trust in Takumi since he would be her lifelong partner but he is still a man who could potentially betray her.

It was 11:23 pm and his car had now pulled up in the driveway. Misaki watched as he parked the car and headed into the house. She contemplated just going sleep and not letting him know she was up but she went downstairs anyway.

The moment Takumi entered the huge home he came face to face with Misaki. He was indeed surprised to see her still awake but he didn't let it show. He composed himself and thought up a whole bunch of answers but then again he didn't owe her an answer right? He said he was going to a meeting but he never said he would be back home early.

Takumi walked passed her and only said a simple goodnight.

"How was the meeting?" Misaki asked not turning around to look at his retreating figure one bit.

Takumi stopped in his tracks. "It went smoothly. It benefitted the business. Still have to meet with them on a regular basis but the deal is sealed."

Misaki cocked her head to the side. "Who were they? These very important people?"

"Since we are not married yet it wouldn't be wise for me to share that info," He harshly said forgetting about his good man act.

"I see. And what about getting to know each other pass the whole strangers thing?" She questioned finally fully turning to face him.

"That is up to the future now let us drop this topic."

The last thing he wanted to talk about right now was his business meeting which was actually him being with Mei. The only deal he sealed was making love to Mei.

"I understand. Rest up tonight since we have plans for lunch tomorrow," Misaki said and watched him left her alone. She frowned the moment he was out of her sight. When he passed her she smelt an uncommon scent coming from him. She can only hope he wasn't doing anything which will destroy the trust she was slowly building for him.

For now she pushed any bad thoughts out her mind. She wanted to see how tomorrow will play out.

* * *

 **-Restaurant-**

* * *

The next day came by quicker than expected. Takumi drove him and Misaki to the designated restaurant. It was very awkward between them and Misaki at this point could care less. Takumi had gotten up to go use the bathroom. A waitress came to the table in the meantime.

"Are you ready to order ma'am?" The waitress asked.

Misaki looked up to see a well fit brunette woman with brown eyes. She was indeed beautiful. Misaki smiled, "Sorry but the other person is in the bathroom right now."

The waitress nodded then turned on her heels to help another table.

Misaki paused. That scent Takumi had...she could smell it again. Maybe she was a little crazy thinking about it but she had been smelling it a lot recently. Her thoughts were interrupted when Takumi sat down at the table.

"Did you order?" He asked looking down at the menu. Takumi looked through all the dishes.

"No," She waved for the waitress to come again. The brunette nodded and came back.

"Would you like to order now ma'am?"

"Yes. Takumi what would you recommend? Takumi?" She called his name again when he didn't answer her the first time. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the waitress. "Takumi is something wrong?" She asked not understanding what was happening. Did they know each other?

"Ah no. She looked like an old friend of mine. I was wondering if I should ask but I didn't want to interrupt her job," He explained choosing his reason very carefully.

Misaki bought his excuse and didn't think any further of it. She turned to the waitress. "I'm sorry," She looked at the name tag. "Mei….My fiance just had a little misunderstanding."

Mei tried not to stutter with her response. "It's fine."

When Misaki looked back down at the menu she mouthed _what are you doing here_ to Takumi.

"I guess I'll have the fish platter and you Takumi?" Misaki frowned. If this guy thought she couldn't sense when something was up he had another thing coming.

"I will have the same," He answered putting down his own menu. He forgot Mei was part timing at some new restaurant.

When Mei left Misaki smelt the scent again.

"Takumi can you lean forward for a moment?" She asked leaning forward herself first. When Takumi came to her she sniff his scent . The smell wasn't on him so where was it coming from?

Mei came back with their dishes. "Here you go. Please enjoy the dishes."

Misaki noticed this time the smell was coming from Mei but not Takumi. Was she really this old friend of Takumi? Maybe she shouldn't jump too far ahead with conclusions or she will be the one ruining the engagement not him.

"That scent of the waitress Mei must be popular since you use it also," Misaki calmly said taking a bite of her food.

Takumi sat watching her trying to figure out if she knew about him and Mei.

"It's really popular. I'll buy you it."

Misaki smiled. "I almost thought something bad about you but I know you aren't stupid enough to do that. Let's get to know each other more Takumi. I've decided to put my trust in you."

* * *

 _ **The end of another chapter and if you are thinking it Misaki isn't OOC neither is Takumi but it just needs some time for you to see they are still the regular couple. Fav Follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back with this story again. If I say it's Takumisa or Takumixoc it'll ruin the story so you'll have to read and find out. If you do not like sad heart breaking moments do not continue to read this story. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **-Chapter two-**

* * *

 _Takumi sat watching her trying to figure out if she knew about him and Mei._

" _It's really popular. I'll buy you it."_

 _Misaki smiled. "I almost thought something bad about you but I know you aren't stupid enough to do that. Let's get to know each other more Takumi. I've decided to put my trust in you."_

Takumi didn't know whether to be happy she put her trust in him or to be sad she did and he was going to hurt her in the end. He shook those thoughts out his head. She was known to be a man hater. There was no way she will fall in love with him anyway for him to hurt her. She would probably chase him away before he knew it.

Takumi smiled a smile faker than a bootleg movie. In the end this would benefit the both of them. He knew it would and even if it didn't, as long as he had Mei nothing else matters. Misaki could hate him with all her might but that wouldn't matter either.

"I'm glad you are able to trust me now," He said reaching forward to take her hand. Unfortunately for him, Misaki slide her hand away from his.

"Not so fast. I trust you but not enough for you to touch me," Misaki smirked resting back in her chair. "I trust that I will allow you to get to know me better and I trust you will do the same. But…..let it be not so close to each other."

She eyed his hand as though saying to take it even further away from her. Takumi got the hint and moved his hand even further away from her. That was it. This woman is extremely annoying. As if he really wanted to touch her knowing Mei was here? Of course not. Living with her is going to be hell.

Mei returned again but not with the food yet.

"I'm sorry I forgot to take your drink orders," Mei apologised forgetting that she only took down their food order.

"Uhmm….No problem. I'll have orange juice with ice," Misaki said putting down her menu.

Mei was ready to leave when Misaki stopped her. She didn't take Takumi's order.

"You forgot Takumi's order," Misaki reminded Mei. This girl didn't seem to know how to do her job. Misaki won't say anything as she was not that type of person but she believed if you are doing a job you should try your hardest not to make any mistakes. Maybe she must be new and doing training but then a manager would have at least told them.

"I'll just have a glass of water," Takumi quickly answered not making eye contact with Mei.

When Mei was finally gone Misaki decided to start a conversation.

"So what do you like to do in your freetime? Reading? Biking?" Misaki questioned try some sort of conversation with this unreadable man. She could tell this will be a very boring marriage if there was no effort put into it.

"Nothing really."

Misaki squinted her eyes. The least he could do was ask her a question back or give a better answer.

"Favorite food?" She gave it another try.

"I eat mostly everything," Takumi answered so bored again. If she can't handle the truth maybe stop asking so many questions.

"I guess that's okay."

Misaki decided upon not asking anymore questions. Why should she be the only one trying? She was starting not like this guy. More than that she was starting to despise him. A great way to start this engagement huh?

Mei could not have arrived with their food at a better time. The tension between Misaki and Takumi was so thick you could cut it with a knife. In fact Takumi was annoying Misaki so much she felt like she would stab him with a knife but she held her emotions back.

"Here is your order ma'am and sir," Mei stated placing the food on the table. To be honest she was a little nervous being around the woman who thought she was getting married to her boyfriend. She was so nervous she spilt Misaki orange juice on her outfit. "I'm so sorry ma'am. I'm sorry."

Misaki cleaned off the spot with her napkin. "It's fine just be careful next time. It's fine."

"Let me help you please," Mei insisted.

"It's fine you can go do your job. I'm not angry," Misaki said over and over again. Today must be a bad day for Misaki.

Takumi didn't like the situation one bit. He watched Mei tried to help Misaki over and over then after Misaki dismissed her she left.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her," Takumi spoke to Misaki. Just because she isn't rich like them didn't mean she should be treated that way. "She was trying to help."

Misaki on the other hand was trying to find out where this was coming from. "What do you mean rude? I said it was fine."

"She tried to help and you wouldn't let her."

"She was drawing attention from everyone especially her manager who would fire her on the spot and embarrass her. I told her I was fine so her manager knew the situation was handled but I'm rude?" Misaki said getting very angry. He was trying to get to know her and the first thing he thought of her was being rude when in fact she was nice. "You know what Takumi. Have fun and enjoy your meal alone. Pay for both orders and enjoy them alone. Some man you are."

Misaki grabbed her purse and left Takumi alone in a restaurant. Screw him and what he thought. He deserved to eat alone. She would go home and enjoy a glass of wine alone. No man was worth stressing over.

Takumi glared at the empty seat before him. This woman was so frustrating. Mei returned again to take up Misaki's plate.

"I'm sorry if I upset her," Mei told him sadly. She knew it would put him in a bad position with Misaki but it wasn't entirely her fault. Misaki was making her both nervous and angry seeing her with Takumi. But what she could see from a far the date was terrible.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. I'll see you tomorrow after work and I'll call you tonight," Takumi smiled.

Mei smiled also. "How about I take back these dishes and bring out your favorite meal?"

"Thanks."

* * *

 **\- Misaki & Takumi home-**

* * *

Misaki sat alone in their big home by herself drinking wine and watching movies. She prefered this kind of thing over being with Takumi any day. Although he claimed to want to make things work she knew he was lying but she told him she would start to trust him so he better not mess up anything else after this.

 _So you got three melons?_

She switched off the Ice age movie putting down her empty glass on the table beside her. She felt tired after today. Misaki hadn't even noticed that outside had become dark until she looked at the time. He could stay out for all she cared.

Misaki stood up and took her glass to the kitchen and washed it herself. No harm in doing it herself. She really hated having maids around. She felt like she could do her chores on her own. It was just because her mom and Takumi's parents gave her the workers that she allowed them to continue to work here but she still washed her own clothes and cleaned. The only thing they had to do was cook because she can't do that.

Misaki then switched off the downstairs lights to save electricity. She made her way up the stairs and into her bed not worrying about what would happen tomorrow when she met Takumi again.

Late in the night when Misaki was asleep Takumi returned home not even bothering to let her know. He washed up and went straight to bed. This engagement had to end quickly or he'll just run off and marry Mei.

He laid back in bed thinking over today's events. Maybe what Misaki did really helped Mei not mess up her job and he misunderstood just because he thought she didn't Mei. But he didn't think she needed an apology for that. This wasn't something he wanted to work.

The next day came sooner than either of them would've liked. Misaki prepared herself for worked then went down to eat the breakfast the cooks prepared. Walking downstairs she could see Takumi's figure moving around.

"Good morning," The maids and cooks said when they saw her. Everyone but Takumi said good morning.

"Morning," Misaki muttered. She hadn't even reached the kitchen fully and Takumi was out the door. "Great."

* * *

 **-Misaki work-**

* * *

Misaki went to work feeling like she did any other day. She had not once thought about saying anything to Takumi first as he needed to apologise. He had ignored her this morning as if he did nothing wrong. She was really starting to hate him. What was his problem? Can't he tell when he was wrong or does his ego not allow him to do that?

She thought of him as a nice guy. One she could probably tolerate. But boy was she wrong. She could tell this nice guy act was a facade. Who did he think he was trying to fool? Did he think she was stupid? He'll understand she wasn't one to be played with.

Her office door opened revealing a good friend from since high school Sakura. Sakura was the complete opposite of Misaki. Her pink haired friend was the type of person who almost like the male attraction she received occasionally. Sakura had dated enough guys to know how this whole relationship thing works. Misaki only dated about once in her life and that relationship surprising ended well but she wouldn't say she still thought about the guy.

"How is living with your soon to be going?" Sakura questioned sitting down in front Misaki. She pushed her pink hair to the side.

"Hell. I detest him," Misaki answered right away. Maybe Sakura can give her a little advice with how to deal with Takumi.

"You two only just started living together," Sakura chuckled knowing from experience how men could annoy her best friend.

"I know and I tried my best to make things less awkward but he just…." Misaki slammed her hand down on the table frustrated. "I should try and marry a woman instead. Some are easy to live with."

"I don't think that's a good idea Misaki. You have an image to protect and you need an heir," Sakura said between her laughing fit.

"Don't doctors put sperm in you nowadays?"

"Do you really want a baby from a random mans sperm?"

Misaki frowned. "No. Ugh why are men so terrible. How are you and Kuuga?"

Recently Sakura started dating a singer by the name of Kuuga. He was really popular and also Sakura's crush from high school.

"It's going great. He's a great boyfriend~"

Misaki tried to get away from all the cute things she was spreading because of her boyfriend. She just hoped this relationship lasted.

"What do you think I should do about Usui?" Misaki asked willing to go with anything her friend had to offer.

"Confront him and say what you're feeling. You don't need to be with him if you feel angry around him all the time. It's an arranged marriage so if he walked away nothing should bother you," Sakura suggested thinking of a way it would be best for Misaki. "The woman I grew up with never let a man worry her."

Misaki sighed thinking over a whole plan. "You're right. It's either we have the same mindset to make it work or we end it. What if he's purposely trying to end it?"

"That's stupid but why don't you stay in this engagement a little longer then?"

Misaki smiled. Sakura could get a little evil when she wanted. She would have a discussion with Takumi tonight to see what will she do regarding this engagement.

* * *

 **-Takumi work-**

* * *

Unlike Misaki who spent the day thinking about him, Takumi spent his day thinking about Mei. He would go spend some time with her tonight before he go back to his miserable home with Misaki.

He knew she was expecting an apology from him when she saw him this morning but he didn't give her one. He didn't like the woman but his guilt was saying he should apologise or she'll give him hell.

He didn't have the time nor energy to put up with her. If she kept this up after he left her no man would be that close to her and she'll end up alone. He knew the feeling and it was terrible. Mei had thankfully saved from that sad life and showed him a life with happiness. She was the only woman he wanted to spend his life with and raise children with together. He saw no other woman fit to be his wife. Surely not Misaki either.

Today he decided to spend the day with Mei so he was leaving work earlier than expected. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the busy building. He would trade this place for Mei anyday. His family was the one stopping him from marrying Mei. He knew what they could do and they won't make a life with Mei peaceful.

He just wanted this engagement to end quickly.

* * *

 **-Mei Apartment-**

* * *

When Takumi arrived at Mei's apartment, as usual she had prepared him food and dressed up nicely for their short time together. Just being around her lightened his mood. He believed only Mei can make him feel that way. He believed only Mei could make him feel that way.

"Finally you came,"Mei greeted setting up the table.

"Traffic was longer than I expected," He answered taking off his jacket. He helped her set up the table.

"How did things go between the two of you?" Mei questioned resting her hand on her hip.

"Misaki? We haven't spoken to each other," Takumi resting up against her kitchen sinks countertop. "I think I should apologise to her."

"I don't think you have to," Mei whispered but Takumi heard it.

"Why?"

"Well they told me not to come back to the restaurant. I guess your fiancee was upset after all," Mei said folding her arms.

"Misaki did that? Are you sure?" Takumi asked. He might not have liked misaki and may have misunderstood her but she never really seemed like that kind of person.

"Don't you believe me? It happened on the same day so of course it's her."

"I believe what you say all the time but livin-"

"Takumi sweetie. You don't really know her. Why are you defending her and not me? Do you perhaps like her?" Mei said furious. This is the reason she didn't like him living with another woman. Suppose he started to like her?

"No it's just-"

"Just what!" Mei yelled. Why was this even an argument? He should take her side.

"First of all calm down. Let's not think about this ok? Let's just enjoy you and me," Takumi told her wrapping his arms around her into a hug. He waited for her body to calm down.

"I'm sorry Takumi," Mei spoke resting her head against his shoulder. "It's been stressful lately."

He kissed her forehead softly. "I know."

Mei sighed. "Our lives are so hectic."

"I agree. Now what did my charming girlfriend cook for me this time?"

Takumi looked around at all the different dishes. She never failed to amaze him with her cooking. He brought her a gift but seeing her mood isn't really up for a present he'll give her another time. Right now he'll just make her happy by being there.

* * *

 **-Misaki & Takumi home-**

* * *

Time slowly went by in their home. Misaki sat on a couch waiting for Takumi to return from work. Any minute now he will walk through that door and she will voice her issues to him.

The front main door creaked open letting her know he was finally home. She will wait for him to come to her and so he did.

"Good evening," Takumi said. He stood with his hands in his pockets.

Oh now he had manners?

"Good evening," Misaki replied back.

"Look I'm just gonna apologise for assuming something like that about you when we're trying to get to know each other. I'm sorry," He sincerely apologised.

"That's good to hear. Now why don't you stop this nice guy act?"

Takumi didn't quite understand her.

Misaki stood up and walked over to him. "This nice guy act you're playing at doesn't fool me so tell me the truth about why you're in this engagement?"

"Listen I don-"

Takumi pulled his hands out his pockets and out dropped Mei's gift. Unfortunately Misaki picked it up first and opened it seeing a necklace.

"You can't buy me something and think that would make things right Takumi. So tell me why are you in this engagement?"

"To get married to you," Takumi lied.

"Yea right. Just know Takumi you can't get away from this marriage unless I say I don't instead of I do. I suggest you make things easier for the both of us and just be who you are and not be someone else," Misaki suggested. She just wanted to know the real him. To see if the real him was someone this engagement can be successful with.

"Fine. I'll show you my real self but you won't like it Misaki."

* * *

 _ **The end. Hope you enjoyed. It will update the week after next week. How was this chapter? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time~ Violet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the long wait but school is being painful in a way. Only All I Need and Faking it will update this weekend. Takumi and Misaki marriage story will be coming oct 30th and maybe a baby series. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-Chapter three-**

* * *

"Yea right. Just know Takumi you can't get away from this marriage unless I say I don't. I suggest you make things easier for the both of us and just be who you are and not be someone else," Misaki suggested. She just wanted to know the real him.

"Fine. I'll show you my real self but you won't like it Misaki."

Misaki wasn't quite sure what he was planning. She'd heard about his personality. He was cold to others and very smart with what he does. Takumi was a person who distanced himself from others and didn't mind giving you the cold shoulder. Why was he playing nice to her before? That was what scared her the most. What was he hiding? That part she wanted to know at least.

"What will you show me?" Misaki asked him curious. This might be the only thing that came out his mouth that was something he meant.

"You want to know the real me then you'll regret. Everything will turn you away from me," Takumi said taking off his coat and throwing it in a chair.

"We'll have to see about that first," Misaki answered back. Was he trying to scare her off? It'll take more than a cold personality to do that.

Takumi chuckled. This woman was something else. "We'll have to see about that? Ok Miss Ayuzawa."

Ok so now he wants to use her last name. What a change in personality indeed.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Takumi asked Misaki even though it was quite clear. For her business of course.

"For my business," Misaki answered honestly. It wasn't like she'll deny it. She wasn't marrying him because she loved him. Hell no! This was all for the future of her company. He knew that. But she was hoping just maybe their will be feelings towards each other in the future.

"You don't love me so why marry me?" Takumi pressed on.

Misaki stared at him in confusion. "You don't love me either and yet you're marrying me so what is your point?"

"I was forced into this but you, you're selfish."

Misaki was appalled. She was selfish? There was no one more selfish than his entire family. He must be crazy.

"You're thinking of why not hang unto him for my business. Whether I love him or not let's hang unto to him for more money. Am I wrong?" Takumi smirked watching her face expression changed to anger.

"Wrong. That's not completely tru-"

"It's the truth!"

"I don't need your money. I have my own money which I worked hard for. You wouldn't know about hard work you had everything given to you," Misaki replied furious. How could someone like him call her selfish? It was like the pot calling the kettle black.

"Right because your father walked out on you right?"

He didn't just say that? That wasn't something she easily discussed and not with just anyone.

"You've hated men your whole live and pushed them away. Tell me, are you trying to hang unto me because you're scared no other man would want to marry you? I mean get past the money and who would stay around you," Takumi stated smiling. She did ask him to be himself and these were all things he wanted to know.

"You better stop it," Misaki warned him. She felt like punching him.

"Keep living that way and you'll end up alone," Takumi said honestly. Maybe it was harsh but she needed to hear it whether she liked it or not.

Misaki's blood was boiling. He didn't even know her and yet he was judging her. He didn't understand her past to know how hurt she felt being betrayed.

"Then will a son born out of an affair live happily?" Misaki asked. Just like how he knew things about her she knew things about him. He wanted to throw some low blows so could she. "You know what? Just escort yourself out this home."

Takumi glared at her. Not like he wanted to there anyway. "Fine."

"You should get a better attitude tomorrow. We are meeting with your family tomorrow. I guess you'll have to be nice to me then huh?" Misaki smiled amused. She'll make him eat all those words tomorrow. Just wait.

Takumi took his keys and exited the house. He'll go to the only place he felt comfortable. Mei's apartment.

* * *

 **-Mei Apartment-**

* * *

Mei was inside her bedroom packing clothes into a suitcase when the doorbell rung. Who could it be? Takumi had already left to be with his 'wife to be'. Who could be there now? Mei got up to answer the door. She didn't expect when she opened it to see Takumi standing there with his clothes in a mess. Something happened between him and that Misak woman.

She stepped aside for him, "Come inside."

Mei really hated seeing him upset. Maybe they should just announce their relationship so Misaki can stop stressing him out. She didn't like him living there with another woman. She trusted Takumi but Misaki not so much. If Misaki really got her fired that's another reason to not like her. She was causing problems for both her and Takumi.

Mei just has to wait for his engagement with Misaki to be over and then she'll be able to have him over all the time instead of him sneaking out just to meet her. It was upsetting.

She led him to the couch and sat down with him. She rubbed his shoulders to make him feel better.

"What happened?" She finally asked.

Takumi sighed running his hand through his blond hair. "I had another argument with her."

"You two just bicker all the time. Why does your family think you and her were a good match?" Mei questioned his family's plans for his life. They were just using him. No one was looking out for his best interest but her.

"Maybe it was my fault. I told her the truth in a hard way. I know every family has problems," He didn't regret what he told her but how he said it.

"I see. When this is all over you can apologise to her right?" Mei tried to make him feel better.

"Yea. Enough about me how are you?" Takumi didn't want to be talking about his problems with Misaki everytime he visited Mei. This was their alone time and he shouldn't ruin it.

"I got a job to do but it's overseas. I'll have to leave for three days," Mei said sadly. She'll have to leave him.

Mei loved to cooked but since she didn't have much of a background she didn't get jobs many places. She took every opportunity she got even if she had to start as a waitress she'll reach the kitchen staff one day. It sucked that they'll be apart from each other but Takumi wasn't exactly a needy boyfriend to Mei. He didn't need to be in her space 27/7. He just wondered where he'll go when he's trying to get away from Misaki.

"Tell you what. Before I leave tomorrow let's have lunch. I know a place where we can have private dinners and many people don't know about your engagement so it's safe," Mei was excited to go on a date after so long.

"I have wedding planning to do tomorrow with my family and Misaki," Takumi felt bad for ruining her mood. Mei frowned disappointed. "But we can eat together right after."

"Ok," Mei agreed.

Takumi pulled her over on his body caging her in his arms. "How about we get some sleep?"

"It's still early," Mei giggled.

Takumi grinned. "Then we don't have to sleep right away."

"You player. I love you," Mei kissed his lips. Misaki might be the one with the ring on her finger for now but Takumi will always belong to Mei.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

Unfortunately for Misaki's plans to get revenge on Takumi, the Walker family canceled the wedding planning and moved it to tomorrow because of a family emergency. Takumi ran off somewhere the moment he heard it. She sighed. Tomorrow will come soon anyway. She can wait.

Instead of going home and having nothing to do, she decided to meet up with her friend Sakura.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted when she made it to the table.

Misaki smiled seeing her friend. Sakura was one of the people who could make her problems disappear. She usually had good advice.

"Hey," Misaki greeted back.

Sakura sat down in the chair in front of Misaki. This restaurant has private rooms but Misaki and Sakura preferred being out in the open with other people. It felt nice and much more refreshing.

"Why was the wedding planning cancelled?" Sakura questioned curious. Maybe her friend wasn't having the best engagement.

"Family emergency. I'm just wondering if I even felt like being around his family anyway," Misaki stated taking a sip of the wine she ordered before Sakura arrived.

"What is that guy's problem?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"I did ask for his true personality and I got it."

"I don't see why someone with a cold personality won't like you. You two are the same and perfect for each other," Sakura lightly joked.

"Hey! I don't have a cold personality. I just have a hard time trusting certain people. Men to be precise. Takumi is the reason why," Misaki sipped more of her wine. It seemed to ease her mind.

"Please don't kill him," Sakura begged her friend.

"I do have the bail money to get away with it," Misaki joked but Sakura wasn't sure how much of a joke it was.

"Why don't you make him jealous by hanging out with your ex?" Sakura suggested.

"Tora and I haven't spoken to each other in a while and why would I do that? Takumi doesn't even like me and neither do I like him."

"Funny," Sakura said out of nowhere.

Misaki stared at her friend wondering what she meant. "What?"

"Listen to that song."

Misaki stopped and listen to the song playing in the restaurant.

 _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all._

"What about that song?" Misaki asked Sakura since she didn't understand.

"The world isn't small. I wonder what it means."

"I don't know-Takumi?"

Misaki thought she saw Takumi walking near them. He disappeared by the private rooms.

Sakura turned around but didn't see him. "Where? I don't see him."

"I just saw him. I think."

"Go bring him over so I can argue with him," Sakura said.

Misaki got up and walked over to where she saw him.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

Takumi arrived at the restaurant Mei invited him too. Now all he had to do was find her. The wedding planning got cancelled. Amen! So he can spend a few moments with Mei before she leaves.

He took out his cellphone and dialed her number. "Hey Mei where are you?"

" _I'm inside the room. Where are you?"_

"I think I'm lost,"He looked around trying to find someone to help him. "I'm on the second floor near the bathrooms."

" _I know where that is. Stay put I'll come get you."_

Takumi hung up his phone. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw the last person he wanted to meet right now.

"Misaki?"

 _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all._

"Hi!" Misaki said without a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **I was trying to aim for 3k but I only got 2k :(. Why is school harsh? Since Mei is gone next chapter will be on takumi and Misaki. Will it be good or bad? Who knows but me. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time~ violet.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finally back after such a long time. This story won't update as quick as others because I don't want to rush it. Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter. It was fun reading those reviews. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-Chapter four-**

* * *

" _I know where that is. Stay put I'll come get you."_

Takumi hung up his phone. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw the last person he wanted to meet right now.

"Misaki?"

 _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all._

"Hi!" Misaki said without a smile on her face. She knew he wasn't happy to meet her.

Takumi was lost for words in this moment. What the hell was Misaki doing here of all places? She shouldn't be here right now. He was on a date with Mei. Crap Mei was on her way here. Why was everything going wrong? Maybe he could get rid of Misaki before Mei got here. Just maybe. If he didn't then Takumi is screwed.

"What do you want?" Takumi growled at Misaki trying to ditch her. He rested his hands in his pockets looking off to the direction Mei would come from.

Misaki wanted to beat the crap out of Takumi but she remembered the place they were at was not a place to behave like that. It was inappropriate of her. People know who she was in the business world and they surely knew who Takumi was. Fighting him would not leave her nor her company with a good image. As much as Misaki hated it she had to let him get away from speaking to her like that without a good ass whooping.

She breathe in and out trying to not let her fists have a mind of it's own. Misaki released a deep breath then smiled but you could tell she could be planning a murder behind that smile. It was so sweet looking yet it gave off an aura of danger and a caution to stay away.

"My friend and I are having lunch here a-"

"Well then have fun," Takumi stated nonchalantly ready to walk away.

Misaki stepped in front of him. "Why don't you stop being too much of a dick and listen for once."

He was really irritating her.

"Why don't you stop being a spoil brat and move?" Takumi retorted back.

Misaki sent him a deadly glare. "Spoil? I'm spoiled? I think you'd be the last to talk seeing how your family throws money around so easily."

"I'm not like my family and plus you don't know me," Takumi answered stepping to the side.

"That's right! I don't know you and you don't know me so how do you know I'm spoiled?" Misaki questioned softly. No one else needed to hear their conversation."Look the only reason I'm here is because my friend wants to meet you."

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "And? Why should I go?"

Misaki's lip twitches slightly. "Because I won't leave you alone until you go. If she wants to meet the idiot I have to marry I won't let her down so…..your call."

Takumi sighed becoming very annoyed. He notices something in the corner of his eyes. Mei was approaching them. Not good. This was going very bad. Mei meeting Misaki and him together was very bad.

"Okay let's go," he quickly answered. Takumi wanted to get away from here quickly.

Misaki was surprised by his sudden interest of wanting to go with her but didn't want to ask about it in case he changed his mind. She was going to lead him to the table when she noticed a familiar face. Their waitress from last time.

"That's strange why did she run when she saw us?" Misaki mumbled not understanding it. She didn't know the waitress and the waitress didn't know her so maybe her running away had nothing to do with Misaki.

She shook her head and lead Takumi to the table Sakura was sitting at.

Sakura smiled and stood up when she saw Takumi.

"My name is Sakura h-"

Takumi just shook her hand and sat down. He pulled out his cellphone to text Mei and tell her go back to her apartment he'd meet her there soon.

Sakura gave Misaki a look which said what the hell. Misaki just sighed in response.

"So why did you want to meet me Sakura?" Takumi asked when he finished texting Mei. He wanted to just cut to the chase.

"Well I ugh just wanted to see what Misaki's husband to be look like-"

"Now that you've got a good luck I'll be going,"Takumi stood up and bowed. He didn't take one glance at Misaki before he left Misaki and Sakura.

"Son of a bi-"

"Misaki!"

"What?" Misaki shrugged. "Are you happy to meet him now?"

"What the hell is his problem? He's so mean. If you ever get too annoyed with him put a little something in his foo-"

"Sakura! That was a little too evil especially for you," Misaki chuckled pouring some water into a glass.

"What? I'm joking," Sakura giggled.

"If I ever kill him I was not joking. I totally killed him with intention," Misaki said sipping her water.

"OK kermit. That is evil enough for you. Then I'll have to bail you out. Let's ditch guys you'd be my bonnie I'd be your clyde?"

The two friends laugh at Sakura's joke.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Takumi ran his hand through his hair. He knew Mei would be a little upset because their date before she has to say goodbye got interrupted. He stopped by her favorite place and got her some chocolate and roses to apologise to her. Takumi never understood why Mei or any other girl liked these kind of things but if it worked in making her not be upset then who was he to complain.

He opened her door with his key and saw Mei with her hands folded sitting on a couch. She huffed and looked away when Takumi entered.

"Mei I'm sor-"

"That was our only time together before I leave and yet it's ruin because she was there. Why was she there?" Mei asked still feeling sad. She had the entire day planned out and now it was ruined all because of that Misaki woman. First she got her fired now this. Great.

"She was having lunch with a friend," Takumi explained handing her the flowers. Maybe being engaged to Misaki and still with Mei at the same time wasn't such a good idea.

Mei took the flowers. "Japan cannot be that small. At least we can still enjoy time with each other right now."

Takumi knew what he was going to say wasn't something Mei would want to hear but he has to do it. "Mei I think it's time you and I take a break."

Mei turned to look at Takumi. "Like a vacation?"

He shook his head. "No I mean like breaking up."

She started to feel tears run down her face. "Is it because you love her now?"

"God no Mei. I just don't want to be engaged to her while I'm still dating you. It's not right and it should not be like that," Takumi explained more carefully. Although he doesn't like Misaki a small part of him still felt bad because he was deceiving her like this. It wasn't right. It reminded him of his mother and his father situation. His mother slept with his father while she was married and he hated that but yet he was doing that same thing.

"But you are suppose to be mine and get engaged to me," Mei whispers.

"We will after this is all over but I can't do things like this. I'm sorry."

Mei understood where he was coming from after all she knew his past. She wiped away her tears and smiled. "Ok I understand but today we must remain as a couple until I leave ok?"

"Ok," Takumi said then hugged Mei. She always understood him the most. He hope this was the right decision.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

Misaki and Takumi left their home early in the morning to plan their wedding with his family. It had been pushed back so many times but they needed to plan everything out because in an blink of an eye the wedding will be here. Takumi could careless because he knew by that time come Misaki will cancel it. How much of him could she take? Not much if she was a normal person.

Takumi sighed hearing his family and this wedding planner go on and on about the details. Misaki's parents were here too. He met her mother and father who seemed like good folks. Her younger sister Suzuna couldn't attend because of a school meeting. Lucky her. If only he had some meeting he could ditch this for.

Misaki was chattering around with everyone like a social bug. Seemed like she enjoyed these things. She stopped talking to the same girl from yesterday, Sakura, and walked over to him.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you?" He said in a bored tone.

Misaki shook her head. "No. I don't even know what the heck they're talking about. I just nod and smile."

"What are you a penguin?" He said from her madagascar reference.

"Hahahahahaaha," Misaki fake laugh. "Funny. You should try you know helping out?"

"That's a woman job and I could careless about this. I'm waiting for them to say that concludes today's meeting.

She touched a flower smiling. "If you don't stop sulking and enjoy today I'll beat the crap out of you."

Her parents were here today and she didn't want to worry them. This marriage was a benefit to the business her parents built with blood sweat and tears. She had to find some way to love this blond hair idiot.

Takumi smiled.

"Wine for the couple?" A waitress asked holding up a tray.

Takumi took one and so did Misaki. Misaki thanked the waitress.

Takumi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I thought you didn't like waitresses seeing as you got one fired."

"When was that? I never did that. I think of people as the same so don't judge me," Misaki felt a little offended because he kept thinking of her as some rude woman. She heard from others Takumi was a heartless jerk but she got to know him first before she thought of him like that and know she realised he was exactly a heartless jerk. At least she hasn't judge him.

"I just heard it and wanted to clarify it," Takumi sipped his wine. He wasn't sure if she was lying about firing someone but she had no reason to lie so she was telling the truth. Maybe.

"I've heard a lot of things about you but I never came up and ask you like this. Now excuse me I need to have a chat with my parents," Misaki rested her empty glass on a table and walked away.

Someone tapped Takumi's shoulder.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted him.

"Hi."

"Not much manners as usual. Listen up do not break my best friends heart. Misaki is tough but she is still a girl who needs to be protected. It may not seem important to you but once Misaki is hurt she really is havi-"

"Why are you sticking your nose into our business?" Takumi wondered.

"Because I want the best for Misaki. She's usually the one protecting everyone but I have to protect her at least once. Drop the childish attitude and be a man," Sakura stated then walked off. She gave herself a pat on the back for her bravery and courage. She didn't normally do things like that.

He watched her walk away. Who was she to lecture him?

"Ladies and gentlemen I think we have everything for now," The wedding planner announced.

Takumi was mentally clapping ready to go home. His grandfather Richard Ranchester called to him.

"Take Misaki home and make her happy."

This man was ruining his life just to make more money. In the end he bid goodbye to everyone and took Misaki home.

* * *

 **-Back at home-**

"Finally home," Misaki mumbled taking off her shoes. Next time she'll wear a more comfortable pair when she has to stand up all day.

Takumi entered in behind her closing the door. What to do now with nothing interesting being here.

Misaki's stomach growled loudly. It scared Takumi for a moment or two.

"Is a war going on in there?" He questioned.

"No. I'm hungry but I sent the maids home," She said now wondering how she'll get something to eat.

"Wait don't tell me you can't cook?" Takumi said amused. The perfect Misaki Ayuzawa wasn't so perfect. Interesting. "And you say you were not spo-"

"I wasn't spoiled! No one let me into the kitchen because…" Misaki's mind trailed off to the dangerous aftermath of her cooking.

"So you can't cook?" He repeated as a matter of fact.

"And you can?" She asked him. When he nodded she felt anger all through her body. "Fine I'll show you I can cook something great," She added walking into their kitchen and started to pick up some vegetables and a knife.

"I don't want to di-"

A demon aura surrounded Misaki. Not to mention she had a knife in her hand. "Sit."

"Ok."

Takumi did as she wanted and sat on a couch in their living room. He turned on the television to pass the time.

Boom!

He heard from the kitchen in the midst of the movie. From that moment he secretly prayed for his life.

In the kitchen Misaki had a few failed attempts but it looked good because she put her heart into it. She used half a box of bandages since she hurt herself quite a lot but she didn't stop. She wanted to show Takumi she could make something delicious for him to eat.

After another bandage and food splattered everywhere the food was done. Misaki felt proud. This was the best looking dish she ever made. She hadn't taste it yet because she wanted Takumi to have the first bite. It smelled great so how bad could it be?

"Takumi it's done," She called into the living room but there was no answer. "Maybe he fell asleep."

"Takumi!" She called again this time going into the living room but no one was there. The movie was still showing but Takumi was gone. She took up the remote to turn off the movie. "Takumi!" She yelled searching the whole house but he was nowhere to be seen. He left without telling her.

 _Flashback_

 _Takumi was sitting on the couch watching the movie when his cellphone rang. It showed Mei ID._

" _Hi-"_

" _Takumi I need you. I forgot something in my apartment and if I don't have it here by tomorrow I could get fired," Mei cried over the phone._

 _Takumi stood up grabbing his keys forgetting about the raven haired woman in the kitchen._

" _Tell me what you left and I'll bring it," He went out the door to his car. Takumi drove straight to Mei's place to help her get what she needed so he could take it to her._

Misaki clenched her fist which was surrounded by bruises and small cuts. Why on earth did she even trust him?

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Takumi is a little harsh so we don't we start to break his shell and bring out the real Takumi a little? How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this took longer than usual. Midterms are over and I can update regularly update as I want again. Also continuing with updating my stories. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-Chapter Five-**

* * *

Takumi had rushed over to Mei's apartment with hopes he could send her what she needed for work. He knew he at least should have told Misaki he was stepping out to go somewhere for a moment but he was in hurry and the thought of that didn't cross his mind till now. It was obvious this would trigger an argument between the two of them once he returned home. It might even be the biggest argument they ever had.

Mei's phone call was so sudden. He had made it known they shouldn't meet for the time being but he could not just sit there and let her lose a job. Hence why he was rushing to her apartment right now.

It was just for a moment but he wondered what Misaki would feel when she realised he had completely ditched her. Thinking back on it now he really shouldn't have done that. She was left all alone in that big house by herself. There was no one home beside Misaki. He didn't know why but he felt guilty. He didn't necessarily like her but he just felt it wasn't something he should've done.

"Just this once for Mei. It's for Mei."

He chanted this over and over again in his head so he would feel less guilty but it wasn't working. It was still on his mind.

"Dammit," He cursed smacking his hand down on the door of the car he was driving. Why did everything had to be so messed up?

He could not turn back time. Takumi had ditched Misaki for Mei as he should. Mei was the love of his life and if doing something for her meant he had to leave Misaki then he would happily do it. But for some reason, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it guilt was consuming his body.

…..

"Thank you so much," Mei beamed over the phone as Takumi had spent his time emailing her the work she left behind. Her job was now saved. "I can't thank you enough."

Takumi sighed resting back on a couch in Mei's apartment. After rushing all the way there he could finally rest as the deed was done.

"No problem."

"So will you be staying the night at my place even if I'm not there?" Mei questioned. She would prefer if he stayed there then go back to a place where another woman was staying. It was frustrating having the you love live with someone else. She wished this would all end soon.

"No I'll be going home," He answered wondering if she forgot when he said they should not meet for a while. "Don't you reme-"

"I know it's just- Never mind. Just know that I love you okay?" Mei said suddenly. She didn't know how to explain it to him. She just hope she wasn't losing Takumi to another woman. Mei has been there the most when Takumi needed a shoulder to lean on. She couldn't just let him slip away by accidentally falling for someone else.

"I love you too. It's really late I need to go back to the house," He stated bidding her goodbye. Once he switched off his phone he took a deep breath running his hand through his hair.

"Now it's time to prepare for a battle. May God be with me as Misaki tries to kill me."

* * *

 **-Home-**

When Takumi returned home to the house he and Misaki lived in it was pretty dark. With the maids and other workers being gone the house seemed so empty. Like no one ever loved there. It felt like there was no happiest or no kind of feeling in the house.

"Misaki?" He called from the door. He gently closed the door as quietly as he could. "Misaki?" He called for her again but there was no answer.

He walked off towards the living room where he found her sitting alone.

"Misaki?" He question a little confused as to why she was sitting in an almost very dark room.

"Takumi. Takumi. Takumi. I called for you when I was finished but I came out here there was no answer. Where did you go?" Misaki asked looking at him with a painful expression.

"I had to stop by-"

"You had to go somewhere and couldn't even tell me? Ah, I mean nothing to you since this engagement is strictly business right? I'm still human Takumi at least give me a heads up so I won't be disappointed," Misaki wanted to yell at him but it came out more as a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that," He apologise wholeheartedly.

"You really are….." Misaki sighed palming her face in her hands.

It was then Takumi was able to see the multiple bruises on her hand.

"You're hurt," He said pointing down to her hands.

Misaki stopped and looked at her hands. "It's nothing. That comes along with not being able to cook."

Now he felt really bad. "Misaki I'm really and truly sorry-"

"Save it," She stopped him from continuing. "I just won't make the same mistake twice. I want to be alone for now since I have somethings to think about. Enjoy the rest of your evening slash night."

Takumi watched as Misaki sat up off the couch and walked away from him leaving him alone in the room just like he did to her.

* * *

 **-Walker Inc-**

"What's with the long face Takumi?" Kuuga, a long time friend of Takumi asked.

Takumi glared at the man sitting before him. Why was he here now?

They had known each other from the time they were six because his family wanted him to mostly have friends with children of rich families. Kuuga was one of the only children who personally got to know Takumi outside the fact that he was rich. The other children and their family all saw Takumi with dollar signs in their eyes but not Kuuga. He annoyed his way into Takumi's life. Although Takumi never really showed how thankfully he was to have a friend like Kuuga, he cherished their friendship-

"Are you fighting with your wife again?" Kuuga questioned as he knew Misaki and Takumi didn't get along too well.

-even though Kuuga chose the wrong times to question him about things which make him angry.

Takumi sighed resting the documents he had in his hand on the desk.

"It's complicated," He rested back in his chair thinking about how much he argues with Misaki.

"Complicated isn't the best word. I'm a afraid to visit you because-"

"Don't visit me-"

"It's not polite to interrupt someone Takumi," Kuuga smirked resting back on the comfy couch in Takumi's office.

"You just interrupted me," Takumi answered.

"Let's not have a speech on manners right now. Do you need help seducing women from the love doctor?" Kuuga said with a devious smile on his face. It was no hidden secret he fooled around with tons of women. Being a celebrity made it easy for him to pick up women.

"When you find the love doctor let me know," Takumi joked in return. "Besides I'm not looking to seduce her just to apologise to her in a way."

This made Kuuga even more curious.

"Apologise?" He shook his head in disappointment. "Takumi when will you be nicer to women? You are only nice to Me-"

Kuuga stopped himself before he went any further. Mei was a tough subject to talk about especially considering the fact Kuuga never got along with her.

"What is the situation with Mei? Are you still seeing her? Di-"

"I told her we won't be meeting with each other for now," Takumi answered knowing what Kuuga was getting at.

"For now? Look Takumi I may not be the best person to give you relationship advice but if you are planning to break off your marriage then let Misaki know. Wouldn't it work better if you tell her?"

Takumi thought about doing that but he didn't know how well he trusted Misaki.

"I can't do that. Wouldn't it hurt if I walked up to her and said _help me fake our engagement even more so I can be with the woman I love instead of you. "_

Kuuga shrugged not really caring. "I'm just trying to say don't lead on Misaki. You don't love her so why should you care if her feelings are hurt?"

"You know Kuuga just when I think you are about to tell me something positive I always get disappointed," Takumi sighed running his hand through his hair making it a little bit messy.

"Well unlike you I've never been in a serious relationship to know what positive thing to say."

"Don't worry. Misaki will leave me on her own terms before we can even get married. No one stays by my side for a long time except you and Mei but you two are special," Takumi explained sadly to his friend. "One day she will leave before you know it but for now I must apologise for what I did. I owe her that much for the pain I would cause in the future."

"What do you have to apologise for anyway?" Kuuga questioned as he didn't really know the reason why Misaki and Takumi were arguing again.

"You don't wanna know."

"Hmm….why not give Misaki a try?" Kuuga suggested coming up with some sort of plan.

"What?!" Takumi almost exclaimed too loud. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Test your love for Mei. Spend time with Misaki and get to know her if you don't eventually like her then you know you love Mei but if you develop feelings for her maybe your love for Mei isn't as great as you think. That could also be the reason why you feel so guilty towards Misaki. Isn't it great?" Kuuga mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his great idea.

"Test my love….."Takumi trailed off in deep thought. Maybe that wasn't a bad idea. Sometimes he did question how much he loved Mei but was Misaki the right person to test it with? It wasn't like he would really fall in love with Misaki anyway. Mei was the only person who ever stood by him. "This is one of the greatest ideas you ever had. I need to enjoy this moment just in case you never have another great idea like this again."

"Yu-Hey!" Kuuga felt almost offended but sighed knowing it was sort of truth. He really never had the best advice for relationships. Maybe he was cursed.

* * *

 **-Home-**

Misaki was sitting down in the kitchen having a glass of wine. She had finished work over an hour ago and came home because she had nothing else to do. She was still extremely pissed with Takumi but didn't want to stress about it for too long.

The door of their home could be heard opening then closing. She thought it was maybe a maid coming back inside. Why on earth did they need maids for? She looked back down at the book she had rested on the countertop and continued to read it.

"Omurice," A voice said suddenly causing her jump and scream a little. It was Takumi.

"What the hell was that for Takumi?"She asked trying to catch her breath.

"I like omurice. I don't particularly have a favorite food but I eat that a lot. I read any kind of books, I don't have a favorite drink nor hobby-"

"Wait wait slow down," Misaki stopped him trying to understand everything he was saying. "What is that for?"

"You wanted to get to know me so there it is. There's not much to learn about me. Let me start over. My name is Takumi Walker. I'm sorry for leaving you last night. And you are?"

"Misaki Ayuzawa."

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Takumi doesn't really like Misaki right now but I'm excited to type next chapter XD. It shall be fun for me, probably for you guys too. Maybe lol. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The long awaited chapter is here. War of hearts & Teach me and fall for me will be next to update. I'm thinking about updating this on saturdays. **__**Also I'm going to start doing double meaning one shots again so you could leave the titles for those in the reviews.**_

* * *

 **-Chapter Six-**

* * *

The next day Misaki awoke in her bed still not sure what to think about Takumi's sudden change with telling her about himself. What had caused him to change and want to open up to her? Something must've happened yesterday. She just couldn't figure this guy out. He was a little bipolar to be honest. One minute he's angry then he's happy then he's angry. How long will this last?

Misaki sat up in her bed staring off to nowhere. She felt like Takumi wasn't really a bad guy but maybe there was just something making him be the way he is. Like he's a good guy hiding behind this cold personality. Maybe all it would take is them getting to know more about each other. They both had a rocky start but last night seemed to be the right time to let go of the past. For now. Again, she still felt as though he was bipolar.

If any time near the wedding she didn't feel she couldn't make this work with Takumi then she would do them both a favor and cancel the wedding. That was something Takumi couldn't do. His family seemed to control him. When the time is right and they are in a good place, Misaki would like to ask Takumi how he really felt about this marriage. It was as if his answer now wouldn't be honest and to be frank Misaki herself wasn't quite sure how she even felt about this marriage. She just knew it was the good option for her business but if this marriage wouldn't work out for her personally then she would not go through with it.

People also then let her know she would need an heir at some point which was true. Her sister wanted nothing to do with the business world so Misaki would need a child to carry on the business. She just couldn't imagine having a child with Takumi. It was weird.

It was these sorts of thoughts Misaki would like to talk about with Takumi to make sure they understood each other but they were not close enough to do this.

"Why is this so complicated," Misaki sighed rubbing her face with her hand. "Okay. Don't worry about that. We are now starting over so I shouldn't be having negative thoughts. Let's see how this goes."

She threw her covers to the side and hopped out of her bed. It was time for breakfast. Takumi hardly ever ate breakfast with her so she could wear whatever she wanted to downstairs. Last night she slept in an oversized shirt and tights. It wasn't attractive but it sure was comfortable.

She opened the door of her room to head towards the kitchen to have a quick breakfast then get ready for work.

On the way to the kitchen Misaki noticed there were no maids around, which was a good thing because she really didn't need them but she was usually the one to tell them they are done for the day. Strange. She could hear someone in the kitchen at least. Maybe they were all there?

"Morning. Takumi?" Misaki said in disbelief when she entered the kitchen. She expecting this little surprise.

Standing in front her wearing an apron was Takumi. The only question was why? He should be gone by now. Was one of the new changes of them starting over?

"Morning Misaki. Breakfast is almost ready," Takumi told her as he continued to cook. He was already in his business suit.

Misaki stood there awkwardly for a moment not saying a word. She walked out the kitchen then back in just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her and they weren't. Takumi really was in the kitchen making her breakfast. Takumi!

"What are you doing?" She finally asked slowly approaching him.

Takumi paused then turned to face her."Cooking of course, isn't that obvious?"

"I just mean why?"

"Is it bad for me to cook breakfast?" He questioned.

"Are you trying to kill me by poisoning me with food?" She wondered very serious. She just had to be sure.

"..."

Takumi could not believe his ears. Did she really think he was that bad? So bad he would be nice to her then kill her? Wow. Just wow.

He chuckled thinking how wild her mind was. "I'm just trying to be nice."

Misaki was still suspicious of him. "Are you sure? Okay."

"Good because the food is done," He stated putting the food he prepared unto plates and pouring out juice into cups.

Misaki walked over to their dinner table and sat down as Takumi brought her a plate of food and orange juice. Takumi sat down in the chair beside her.

"Take a bite of my food," She immediately told him.

"What?" Takumi said a little taken back. "I'm seriously not trying to kill you. Honestly."

Misaki decided to trust his word and take a bite of the pancakes he made. They were delicious. Didn't seem like they had anything harmful in them.

"By the way, nice pajamas Misaki," He teased looking over her attire.

Misaki looked down at her clothes forgetting what she was wearing. She blushed."Whatever. You're usually not here at this time so I wear this kind of stuff. It's comfortable."

"I see. And if it's not too much to ask Misaki, you can cook what you were trying to do before again tonight."

"I already let you know I can't cook."

"I know but I still want to taste it."

"Okay," Misaki agreed.

After that they both sat in silence enjoying their food.

 _This isn't so bad,_ They both thought.

* * *

-Walker Inc-

Takumi arrived at work right on time. His breakfast time with Misaki went better than he had expected. She wasn't as bad as he thought. She actually seemed like a nice woman. She just had her angry moments here and there. She was okay in his opinion but he just didn't see himself liking her. If they weren't in this predicament he could see her being one of his friends as she is one of the few women in his life who did not seem to care about his looks nor money. Most women he met who already had money were still hunger for more but Misaki wasn't like that. He really did judge her the wrong way but she also judged him.

He wondered when the peace between them would end. Surely this wouldn't last forever. He really doubted everything will be warm and peachy for a long time. There was an invisible bomb starting to count down between just waiting for that moment to explode. He could just feel it already.

Takumi sighed when he opened his office door to see Kuuga sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"Yo!"

"Don't you have work to do Kuuga?" Takumi asked as he made his way to his desk.

"Well morning to you too," Kuuga greeted back with a playful tone. "Seeing as I thought you would consider being nice to Misaki I just wanted to see how it went."

Takumi raised his eyebrow curious. "Why would you want to know how it went?"

"Because I'm your friend duh," Kuuga replied trying his best to sound like a teenage girl. "I'm just trying to help out your situation," He added using his normal voice now.

"Very well then. It went okay. We've practically started over," Takumi explained.

"So do you think you like her?"

"Woah wait! No. Why are you so determined to make me like Misaki so much?" Takumi questioned his long time friend. "Why do you hate Mei so much?"

Kuuga couldn't find the right words to answer him. "Nothing ok. Just, just make the right choice. Don't love the wrong person."

"What do you mean don't love the wrong person? Are you trying to say Mei isn't the right girl for me-"

"Takumi wait-"

"No Kuuga at the start of my relationship with Mei you were on board with it right? Then suddenly you two are distant from each other and hate one another. I'm not blind. So Kuuga if there is something you know tell me," Takumi said to Kuuga. If they think he didn't notice the tension between Kuuga and Mei then they thought wrong. "You didn't sleep with her right?"

Kuuga's eyes widened at Takumi's assumption. "No I wouldn't do that to you. It's just...I'll tell you when the time is right. I just don't think you two are in love with each other."

"Mei has been there for me-"

"Yes, yes. Aren't you suppose to be the smart guy Takumi. You weren't in love with her, you were infatuated with her not in love," Kuuga explained.

"Then why would I want to marry her?" Takumi stated.

Kuuga smiled. "Takumi if you really wanted to marry Mei there would be a ring on your finger right now. Nothing would've stopped you. So what are you waiting for Takumi?"

Takumi was speechless because Kuuga was right. What was he waiting for?

"Listen I'm not trying to say you never liked her because you did but as far as love goes I don't think you two were never there," Kuuga honestly stated his mind.

"How do you know all of this Kuuga. As a player-"

"You all think of me so poorly. I'm infatuated with a lot of girls that's why I never say I love anyone you know. One day I'll find someone who isn't exactly perfect and I love them with all my heart still."

Takumi chuckled at his friend. "I see now. I hope you find that. Well I have to start my work so-crap."

"What?"

Takumi stood up. "There's a file I need. I'll be back. Don't touch anything."

"Okay okay," Kuuga told Takumi as he left the room.

Suddenly, Takumi's cellphone started to ring. Although Takumi said not to touch anything Kuuga being the nosy person he was decided to look at the caller ID.

 _Incoming call._

 _Mei._

Kuuga mood changed from happy to sour. He answered the phone.

" _Takumi hi-"_

"It's not Takumi," Kuuga interrupted her.

" _Kuuga? Why are you answering his phone? Can we not do this today and give Takumi the phone please?"_

"How long is this going to go on for Mei? How long?" He questioned her.

" _I'm not going to do this today Kuuga. I love Takumi and you know that."_

"I wish I didn't know certain things. If you don't tell him one day, I will. Let him go so he could get married."

" _No. I really do love him. You want him to marry someone he doesn't know. How is that better for him? He won't be happy with her."_

"He could learn to love her. He could love anyone but you,"

" _Kuu-"_

Kuuga hung up Takumi's phone putting it back in it's place right in time before Takumi walked back in.

"Are you leaving?" Takumi asked Kuuga seeing as he was now standing. He held the file he needed in his hands.

Kuuga forced a smile. "Y-Yea. Bye."

Kuuga waved goodbye then left the office.

Takumi sat down watching Kuuga leave his office and was ready to start his work when he phone rang. Mei was calling him.

He answered the phone.

" _Listen I don't know what you're getting at-"_

"Mei?"

" _Takumi?!"_

"Who else would it be?"

 _Mei laughed. "I-I know right. Silly of me. I was just talking to a co-worker before you answered."_

"OK. What did you need?"

" _I just wanted to talk about us. I don't feel comfortable the way it is and I know you have a plan for all this but I can't help but feel not okay with it. Like I'll lose you. You're living with another woman and I won't be able to see you. I just can't deal with this."_

" _Takumi."_

" _Takumi?" She called for him again when there was no answer._

"I know what you are saying Mei. I just need some time to think things through and I'll let you know what we'll do. I'll make it work."

" _Ok. I love you Takumi."_

Takumi hesitated for a moment remembering Kuuga's words. "I love you too Mei."

They both ended the phone after that. Takumi leaned back in his chair.

" _I love you too Mei."_

" _I love you too Mei."_

" _I love you too Mei."_

This rang throughout this head repeatedly.

"I love you Mei," He said out loud. It sounded more like it was to convince himself.

~0~

"I'm home!" Takumi called from the front door as he entered his home in the evening time.

"I'm in the dining room!" Misaki called back.

He took off his jacket and rested it on a countertop. When he reached the dining room Misaki had food laid out on the table for him.

"There. I tried. Uhmm it's up to you if you want to eat it. I wouldn't honestly-"

Misaki paused when Takumi took a seat and picked up a fork. He took a bite of the food she made. It had a weird taste but knowing she really did try her best he continued to eat it.

"It's good," He told her. Deep inside he really felt the need for water.

"Really?" Misaki went to take a bite of her own food but Takumi stopped her. "What?"

"All of this is my food. You can't eat any. I'll cook food for you."

"But you just got home and you're probably tired," Misaki stated.

"It's fine. Really," He let her know.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

He couldn't let her taste what she made or she would be disappointed.

* * *

 _ **Any issues Takumi and Mei has will be revealed later on. The same with Kuuga. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**It had been a long time with updating and unfortunately I can only present to this length of a chapter. The holidays are soon approaching! I'll try to update EVERYTHING but I can't promise that will happen. I'll try my best though.**_

* * *

 **-Chapter Seven-**

* * *

Takumi sighed as he laid on his bed after having dinner with Misaki. After he ate what she had prepared for him, he made her fried rice which she really enjoyed. He could still remember the bright smile she had on her face when she tasted it.

" _Wow! This is great. You should be a chef instead."_

He closed his eyes trying not to picture her face. Misaki seemed almost cute in his mind when she smiled. It was the first time he thought of her like that. He saw her as a woman.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

He turned on his side reaching for his cellphone which stood in a chair beside his bed. The caller ID said Mei.

He answered the phone, "Hi Mei. How are you?"

" _Hi~ Where were you? I've been calling you before."_

"Sorry my phone was in my jacket as I ate dinner," Takumi told her sitting up.

" _Oh I see," She replied sounding slightly worried about something. "Did you eat out?"_

"Yes," He lied not wanting to say he ate with Misaki.

" _You're lying to me Takumi. You can't hide anything from me. Are we….Are we going to be okay? Be honest with me," Mei was almost scared to know the answer._

Takumi sighed for the second time this night. "I want to say yes but it feels like you won't believe me. Things have just been tiring me out for a while but it'll get better."

" _Okay. I just wanted to talk to so I know I'm still the one you love-"_

"I'm not in love with Misaki," Takumi interrupted. It was like everyone wanted to make him love Misaki when he didn't. They don't fit and he had Mei.

" _It's hard to think there aren't any feelings there when you live with another woman. How would you feel if I lived with another man?" Mei almost wanted to yell into her cellphone. Misaki was going to ruin them. She could feel it. She trusted Takumi but not Misaki._

"Me-"

" _No! First you put our relationship on hold and now your spending time with her? Tell me the truth? Are you running away from me?"_

"No. I just wish everyone would let me breathe a little and stop trying to control my life," He answered.

" _I just want you to be honest with me!"_

"Honest? Then how about you are Kuuga tell me what happened between you two for you guys to hate each other. Don't think I didn't notice." This was something he wanted to know for a long time but they always hide it from him. They are the only two people he could trust but they are hiding something from him.

" _Takumi! That is something entirely different. I just wanted to let you know I'll be returning home early tomorrow. I'll prepare dinner for us and whether you show up or not will let me know how you really feel. I do love you and I hope you still feel the same way. I don't want to lose you please."_

He could hear Mei almost sobbing. He didn't like to hear her cry, it ate him away on the inside. "I'll be there."

" _See you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

When will his life not be so complicated? He needed to make a better decision to get out of this quickly before it gets worst. This will only hurt even more people the longer it goes on. He could not pretend anymore, it all has to end but how?

Takumi softly coughed. He was beginning to feel sick. He closed his eyes not having any energy to move so he went to sleep to clear his mind.

* * *

 **~ The next day~**

* * *

"Misaki!" Sakura stood up greeting her friend. She invited Misaki to a cafe to see how things has been going. She knew Misaki was having a rocky time with Takumi.

"Hi!" Misaki greeted back hugging Sakura.

After they hugged, the both of them sat down.

"So...How are things?" Sakura questioned. She has been very curious about Misaki and Takumi. She's beginning to ship them for some reason.

"Work has been going fine," Misaki answered knowing that was not what Sakura meant.

"..."

"Things between us are going uhm...positive?" Misaki said not quite sure. They were going okay but not that okay.

"No feelings involved yet?" Sakura wondered.

"No. We're more like acquaintances. To be wed acquaintances," Misaki joked.

"Good to know you still have a sense of humor."

"Enough about me, when am I going to this guy Kuuga you've been seeing?" Misaki questioned Sakura. She wanted to meet the guy her friend was seeing and make sure he was serious about her. Sakura had been dating some guys before who just liked to use her.

"You two will meet soon. Trust me and stop asking. Oh! Let's have a double date since Kuuga knows Takumi," Sakura beamed. It was the perfect way to introduce Kuuga and hopefully Takumi will let Misaki know Kuuga is a good guy.

"Just great," Misaki mumbled. Takumi and dates just didn't go well together in her opinion.

"I don't know if I should tell you Misaki but I saw Tora recently-"

"I rather not talk about him right now," Misaki cut Sakura short.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologised.

"No it's okay. Tora and I are friends and we still hang out once in awhile but I rather not talk about him right now," Misaki said wanting to talk about something else. "How is modelling going?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "I got this really great offer recently…"

~0~

When Mei arrived back at home she immediately went to buy groceries for her dinner with Takumi tonight. She knew for sure Takumi would show up once she asked him to. He always did. At some point of her shopping she decided to stop at a cafe to get a quick meal before continuing. She had not eaten since she got back.

"You can sit at table six by the window ma'am," A waitress told her.

"Thank you," Mei nodded turning to head to her table but then paused because she noticed someone familiar sitting at the table beside her very own. It was Misaki. She was frozen not knowing what to do. This was the woman who was ruining her relationship. Causing Takumi to drift away from her. If Takumi wasn't being forced into this marriage everything would be okay. It was all because of this woman Misaki. She was the source of Mei's frustration lately. Of all her built up anger. If only Misaki knew who Takumi really loved. If only she knew.

Mei's feet started to move towards Misaki as if they had a mind of their own. Things would be better if only Misaki knew. This could stop it.

"Hello," A pink hair lady greeted Mei once she stopped at the table.

Misaki then looked up at Mei.

"Takumi belongs to me," Mei spoke softly at first.

"What?" Misaki said confused. Neither she nor Sakura seemed to have heard what Mei said.

"Takumi is my boyfriend and you're ruining everything! Please let him go!" Mei yelled bringing attention to him. "I'm the one who is supposed to be marrying him not some spoiled woman. You don't and will never deserve him."

In Mei's eyes Misaki's wide eye expression was priceless. Mei could not help but grin. Takumi could come to her after this. Everything would go back to normal.

"He doesn't love you and never will because he loves me."

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Any sympathy for Mei yet. Our lives will update next. This will update...dun...dun..dun….next year( Kidding but don't be surprised if it does update next year XD). How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time next time ~ Violet**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ _ **Be sure to nominate stories for the maid sama awards on my profile. A link is there to vote.**_ _ **One shot challenge for the awards coming soon. I will post a one shot for this story before the next update, make sure you read it.**_

* * *

 **-Chapter Eight-**

* * *

 _"Takumi belongs to me." Mei spoke softly at first._

 _"What?" Misaki said confused. Neither she nor Sakura seemed to have heard what Mei said._

 _"Takumi is my boyfriend and you're ruining everything! Please let him go!" Mei yelled bringing attention to him. "I'm the one who is supposed to be marrying him not some spoiled woman. You don't and will never deserve him."_

 _In Mei's eyes Misaki's wide eye expression was priceless. Mei could not help but grin. Takumi could come to her after this. Everything would go back to normal._

 _"He doesn't love you and never will because he loves me."_

"Hello? Can we help you?" A voice said bringing Mei out of her imagination.

Mei now noticed Misaki and the pink hair lady was staring at her while she had been imagining her own scenario of a conversation with Misaki inside her head.

"Uh.." Mei began. She could tell Misaki what she wanted to say just like in her mind. "I. Uh." She mumbled. Mei wanted to say it. She really did but for some reason she couldn't speak her mind. "Sorry I mistook you two for someone else."

She bowed to Misaki and Sakura then walked over to her table beside her. Mei felt weak walking away from the woman who would eventually seduce Takumi. She sat silently with her head down not trying to cry. Not in front of Misaki. Anyone but her.

A time will come when Misaki will know the truth. Mei was now determine to let the truth be known before the wedding could take place. Takumi always said he didn't care about money. All he wanted was her. If so, even if they ran to continuously run away from the clutches of his family, they'll be alright. They would make it work.

"We'll be alright. He promised."

He promised he would show up tonight. Maybe she was overreacting. Takumi would never fall in love with someone so easily. It took a while for them to get together so why now of all times would he fall in love in less than a month. Him and Misaki had nothing in common other than an arranged marriage.

Mei chuckled running her hand through her hair. "I must've been crazy. Everything is fine."

And just like that Mei was in a happy mood awaiting tonight's dinner with Takumi.

* * *

"I'm home!" Misaki called closing the front door of their home. "Why the heck am I saying I'm home?"

"Good evening Miss Ayuzawa." A maid bowed to Misaki.

"Good evening. Are you now about to leave?" Misaki questioned taking off her shoes. "Your shift ended a while ago. Is something wrong?"

"Well you see Mr. Usui seemed to be sick so I stayed a little longer till you arrived."

"He's sick?!" Misaki exclaimed. "Thank you for waiting. I'll take care of it and add a bonus to your paycheck."

"Thank you."

Misaki bid the maid goodbye thinking about how to approach Takumi and his situation. Did she go help take care of him or pretend she never knew he was sick? They weren't that close to exactly take care of one another.

"Uh." She groaned deciding to at least see if he was alright.

She took a deep breathe heading upstairs to Takumi's room. Once she was there Misaki began to knock but got no answer. She knocked again but it was silent.

"Forget that I'm going in." She said pushing the door open. She immediately noticed he was laying under a blanket on his bed. "Takumi?"

"Takumi?" She asked again as she stood beside his bed. Misaki could now see he was shirtless and sweating a lot. "Hey you're hot."

"Stop being a pervert." He slowly mumbled.

"Idiot." She glared at him. "I meant your sweating beside you're in this room wrapped up in a blanket with no AC on. Let me help you."

She gently took the sheet from off him not bothering to look at his body. Misaki then went to open a window instead of using the AC. She figured some fresh air would be better.

"Have you eaten?"

"No. I came straight from work and laid down. I think a chef made chicken soup."

"Ok. Uhm go take a bathe and I'll bring you some soup." She told him.

"I don't have the energy to move."

"Fine just wait here."

Misaki stood up walking out his bedroom to head down to the kitchen. First she started to warm up the soup that was made then she found a small towel and soaked it in water to help cool down Takumi's body.

"Did he take any medicine? I forgot to ask."

She poured the soup unto a bowl then placed it on a tray beside the towel. Misaki quickly but also carefully made her way back to his room.

"I'm back. You need to sit up so you can eat." Misaki stated resting down the tray.

"I just want to sleep." He replied not opening his eyes.

"Takumi." Misaki warned.

He gave up, slowly sitting up but she could tell he really didn't have much energy.

"Here. Rest against my shoulder." She advised him.

Without any arguments Takumi laid his head on her shoulder.

"This will help cool you down." She placed the towel on his forehead. "Now open your mouth let me feed you."

Misaki and Takumi sat in silence as she feed him. Soon enough the bowl was empty and she removed the towel.

"Did you have any medicine?"

He nodded.

"I guess you can go sleep now. I don't think you're fit for work tomorrow so I'll inform your grandfather."

"You don't have to…..All of this I mean. You didn't have too." He spoke.

"Well I'd hope you do the same for me. I can't leave you alone if I know you're sick. I have to at least know you're okay. It's strange because a while back I wanted to seriously kill you and now I'm saving you. That's growth right there," Misaki chuckled. She smiled thinking of how they were becoming _close_.

"You have a beautiful smile," Takumi randomly blurted out.

"What?" Misaki blushed.

Silence.

Takumi was fast asleep.

"And I'll say it again, Idiot." She muttered.

* * *

" _I'm sorry your call-"_

"He lied to me. I can't believe this." Mei cried as her phone informed her for the tenth time Takumi was unavailable.

"One promise and he broke it. No no it's not him it's her. We never had problems till she came. I need to be stronger and help Takumi escape from there."

"I will not lose Takumi."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ _ **Please Read**_

 _ **I don't know how many times of said this and then disappear but I'm back. Officially. I kind of went away from writing stories and went back to reading other writers stories and now I'm finally back in that mood to be posting stuff. Sorry for the short chapter tho.**_

 _ **I deleted blood lust and posted it on wattpad. It's no longer a Maid sama fanfic. If you want to read it search Intomymind_20 Blood lust on wattpad. **_

_**I'll be taking request for Double meaning one shots. Leave your title in the review or pm me.**_

* * *

 **-Chapter Nine-**

* * *

Takumi slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light in the room. He carefully sat up rubbing his head feeling slightly better than yesterday. He had been feeling sick for the past couple of days but he ignored it because of work which was stupid because he ended up missing work. He still had contracts which needed to be signed, phone calls to be made, chec-

Knock Knock.

He glanced to his white bedroom door.

"Usui, Are you awake?" He heard Misaki called.

"Yes." He replied swinging his foot over to the side of the bed to stand up.

"Oh….Are you feeling better?"

Takumi opened to the door to find a wide eye Misaki standing before him in her sleeping attire. "Much better thank you. You didn't have to to that last night Misaki."

"Well if you died in there I'll be the number one suspect since I've been threatening to kill you." Misaki joked.

"Oh so you didn't care about me then?" He rested his hand over his chest. "I'm hurt."

"Why the hell would I care about you idiot. I was just, just helping someone in need."

He raised his eyebrows curious. "Come on. I felt you feeling me up Misaki. My poor innocent body."

"I did not!" She argued.

"Did too. It's not nice to lie."

Misaki sighed suppressing her growing annoyance. "This is so childish. I don't like you enough to take care of you nor did I feel you up. I rather buy a substitute you know what ."

"Freaky aren't we? It's okay. I'll keep the secret of your one sided crush after all you do like me enough to take of me since you did so last night."

"One sided?" Misaki scoffed looking to the side. "You have a beautiful smile Misaki remember that? One sided my ass."

Misaki paused at the words she just spoke. It almost sounded like she was saying they both liked each other secretly. Hell no! She blushed and awkwardly stood by his door in shock.

Takumi on the other hand was no different than Misaki. She kind of rang a bell in his mind which reminded him of what he said last night. Why the hell did say that? He felt like hitting his head on a brick wall over and over again. It was almost embarrassing lowkey.

"I should, I'm going to get ready for work. Goodbye I guess." Misaki said quickly trying to escape this moment. She was about to leave when Takumi said,

"Thank for last night Misaki. I truly mean that. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I owe you for that."

"Consider that progress for us." She told him walking away. "You fool." She muttered under her breathe so he wouldn't hear.

"I'm such a fool." Takumi said to himself. Maybe it was best he head off to work right away. He didn't feel like running into Misaki again and he was sure she wouldn't want to run into him now.

* * *

"What is he up to now?" Misaki wondered looking at the newly arrived roses which sat on her desk.

 _Thank you - Takumi Usui._

He really didn't need to do this but she had to admit it made her feel something. Something she just couldn't explain. It kind of remember her of something she felt years ago.

"He's still a rude ass."

Knock Knock.

"Come in." She ordered.

It was Kou, her personal assistant.

"I brought the files from downstairs and-. What's up with you Misaki?" He questioned feeling like there was something off about her today. Kou and Misaki had built up a close relationship outside of work. Just friends of course.

"I would normally ask Sakura this but since you're here, would you like me? Is there anything wrong with me?" She asked Kou knowing he would be one hundred percent honest with her plus he was a guy. His opinion would be very helpful.

He scratched the back of his head confused. "I never thought of you as insecure? Do you like Takumi and he doesn't like you back?"

"No! We're getting married and I would love a better relationship with the person I'm marrying even if it is arranged. I don't like Usui and he doesn't like me but I believe I can somehow you know, come on around to like him in the future of course."

"But?" Kou pressed knowing there was something else bugging her.

"I hear the whispers from guys about me being hard to like since I'm so-"

"Scary?"

Misaki glared at him. "Whatever. I can't help being scary, it get things done. Would that push away someone? Should be nicer to that idiot?"

"Okay maybe stop calling him an idiot. You're already really nice unless someone makes you angry. I understand you wanting to create a better relationship with Takumi. I think you guys need to understand each other more by taking a vacation or some sort. Talk things out. You won't like him in a day or vice versa but at least build a friendship first. Trust me he'll fall for you so fast when he gets to know you better." Kou answered.

"I just want a positive relationship with him not a romantic one."

"Could've fooled me earlier. Look I know the best way to help you become closer to Takumi. Lean forward let me tell you."

Misaki leaned in close to kou over her desk.

"A strip teas-"

"Get out!" She replied immediately.

* * *

"Why did you call me here Kuuga? I have work." Mei said sitting in the private restaurant room Kuuga arrange for just the both of them.

"To talk about Takumi of course. Just let him get married-"

"I'm not doing this with you Kuuga. Not again. When Takumi and I started dating you adored me and now you love some woman who had everything handed to her. A woman who Takumi doesn't even like." Mei stated frustrated. She was growing tired of all this.

"He'll love her one day. I've seen her and think they'll be good together. I'm doing this as your friend and Takumi's." He replied.

"I've always been there for him, for you and you'll just throw me to the side? I love Takumi. I love him so much. I don't have much to offer his family so I work hard to prove myself and yet not even you will accept me for him." She sulked wiping away her tears. "Some friend you are."

"I'm not the one who cheated Mei. Some girlfriend you were."

"I told you that guy forced himself on me!" Mei yelled reaching her breaking point. She felt like a mad woman at this point.

"We both know Takumi hates liars so tell the truth. Now!"

Mei wiped away more of her tears ruining her makeup. "I…."

Until Next Chapter.

What do you want me to update next?


End file.
